the mysterious stranger
by inuyashabutterfly
Summary: inuyasha & kagome come across a mysterious young girl who holds secrets.can they trust her?will she join the group or be thier foe?read & see
1. the mysterious girl

This is my first fan fiction everyone , so please keep that in mind while your reading this.... 

oh , & I don't own Inuyasha or any of those wonderful characters that I may use in this story (like Kagome ,Koga etc...)but I do own Ahsayuni & any other characters I make up...=) Okay , now that I've said that lets begin!

chapter 1 , The mysterious girl

She sat in the sun , the rays of sunshine glistening in her silver flowing hair , watching flowers sway in the distance. Suddenly , her ears perked up hearing people,2 of them, talking . She ran to hide behind a bush (not in fear ,but curiosity of who they were & what they were doing here)." Inuyasha !"a girl with black hair & a green school uniform said to a boy running at an almost impossible speed with dog like ears(such as herself). It seemed that he was ignoring her until she said "sit boy !",and he fell to the ground with a loud thud." What do you want! And why are you always making me sit!? Can't I do what I want for once?!" 

"We have to work "TOGETHER" to find the shards! Weren't you listening to Lady Kaede?" the girl with the school uniform said. "yeah, whatever...guess i don't have a choice do I? the one called Inuyasha said. The girl behind the bush giggled quietly at them in amusement , but it wasn't quiet enough because Inuyasha heard her & strained his dog-like ears to hear where it was coming from. "What is it , Inuyasha? did you hear something?" Kagome said. Kagome also started to try to listen for the sound ,but it was too late ,because the giggling had stopped. Inuyasha started walking in the direction he thought it had come from. Kagome , as kind of a reflex ,followed him. "Who is there?!!!!! Come out right now!!!!!!!" Inuyasha said.

She walked out from her hiding spot ,not daring to speak first. Both Kagome & Inuyasha looked her over head to toe. "

"Inuyasha! She looks kind of like you...*looking at her golden slitted eyes*..." said kagome.

"hmph!*started to mumble* I don't think so! "inuyasha said" Who are you?!!! You better not be looking for shards either..." 

"my name is Ahsayuni , & no I am not looking for "shards", i don't even know what you are talking about!!"

"hi Ahsayuni ! my name is Kagome & this jerk's name is Inuyasha"*Kagome said smiling & holding out her hand*

" I'm not a jerk! he said giving Kagome a dirty look*

*shakes Kagome's hand*"so...um.. what are you guys doing out here? the next village isn't for miles...?"

"I think we can trust you...." 

"wait Kagome! we've only known this girl for a minute! how do you know we can we can trust her? you don't so lets just leave!"*turns to start to walk away*

__

okay , i know i didn't get that far & it doesn't make sense if i just leave it off here but oh well...i don't wanna write too much 'cause it is only one chapter...but if you guys like it so far or interested in what I'll make happen next please tell me so! =) thanx soo much for those of you who took some time out of your life to read this! =)


	2. chapter two:the journey for shards

hi people....I'm back with another chapter**, **just incase that wasn't enough for you to decide if you want to read more or not...(I hope you do** , **because I'm having fun writing this=)

I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately *sniffles*......or any other character from the anime.

****

The journey for the shards 

"sit boy!!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground once again**, **just like many times before. He gave her a dirty look & then looked down towards the necklace that kept him in captivity. He kept silent & started to mumble , but it wasn't clear enough for Kagome to make out**.**

"as I was saying before i was I was so rudely interupted....*glared towards inuyasha*..." "we are looking for a few friends of ours, three of them actually....Miroku, a monk, dressed in purple robes...the secound's name is Sango ,she carries a huge boomerang...and thirdly is Shippo, he is a young demon, about this high *makes a measurement with her hand*..."

"Have you seen any of them *gives her a hopeful look*?"

"That is quite a party....but unfortunately I haven't , I'm sorry.."

*Inuyasha still staring at Kagome with a hateful look* Ahsayuni noticed & asked Kagome " you two aren't.....you know...are you?"

*Kagome's eyes popped out in shock*"ME & INUYASHA?! are you crazy? we can barely stand each other!!!

"is your brain broken or something?!"I wouldn't be caught dead being HER boyfriend!!! I would never date a human!!!!"

*Ahsayuni rolled her eyes at both of the replies* "Yeah....okay...sure i believe you (she said in an unconvincing tone)"

They were both quiet for a minutes until Ahsayuni broke the silence , I can come with you guys & help you find your friends...& I won't take no for an answer...*smiles playfully, knowing they would give in sooner or later*"She already began to pack the few things she had ,including her sword "ageistet".

"Hey!!!!! no!!!!! heck no!!!! your not comin'! We don't need to be babysitting!

"Inuyasha....I think she could really help ,but if you still want to disagree i can always make you "sit" & leave you here..."

Ahsayuni's long black hair with silver streaks shined gently under the sun, while waiting for a reply from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stayed silent. "thought so...."Kagome said.

"Well, Ahsayuni, how old are you?"

She looked at Kagome with pride in her voice as she said her age "I'm 13 ,in human years!"

Kagome thought to herself "well she isn't that much younger than us...." 

Kagome smiled. "okay then...um I guess we better get going before the sun starts to go down..." she looked over towards inuyasha who was also getting up. Inuyasha stayed silent.

The three of them started walking in the direction of the upcoming village.

----------------------------------------------------------------

__

okay, that was mostly dialogue but oh well...=) i hope you guys liked the chapter....*crosses fingers on both hands* please tell me if you liked it ...

bye.......

~inuyashabutterfly


	3. meeting old friends

um, hi guys I'm back with another chapter! I'm gonna make this a long one ,because my other two are pretty short.(gosh this is fun....) =)

(p.s. I do NOT own Inuyasha, there ya go for those of you who have to hear that)

Miroku: "hey when are we coming back into the story?

Shippo: *whines*yea! we aren't DEAD right?

Miroku: That wouldn't be fair.....I haven't even gotten any fans screaming my name yet...where are they anyway? *looks both ways*

Inuyashabutterfly: NO!!! you are not dead & i will put you in when I want too...okay guys? Why can't you be quiet & patient like Sango over here?

Sango: zzzz zzz zz z*a sleep*

Miroku: aww...she's a sleep *smiles & walks over to her & kisses her*

Sango: *wakes up suddenly & slaps him...HARD* 

Miroku: OUCH!!!!!!!! Hey, it was worth the pain....*smiles*

inuyashabutterfly: *anime sweat drop* ....okay please be quiet you lovebirds...

Shippo: Can I please come back into the story....please? I'm kinda bored over here....

Inuyasha: *frustrated* OKAY!!!!! What's going on? what is taken' so long?

Me & Kagome have been waiting for 10 minutes now... 

Kagome: *nodds head in agreement*

Ahsayuni: don't forget me, I'm still here too!!!!

inuyashabutterfly: okay, okay Miroku, shippo, Sango i will put you guys somewhere in this chapter if i remember...*rolls eyes* can i continue now?

Miroku:.............

Shippo:............

Sango:.............

inuyashabutterfly: *grins & sighs* finally...sorry 'bout that audience.....

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Meeting Old Friends**

ahsayuni: aww.....we aren't getting anywhere walking.....can we run?!

*inuyasha rolls his eyes* If you were planning on whining you should have stayed there!!!

*Kagome gave inuyasha a stern look* "That's a good idea maybe we should run. We won't waste as much time *looks over to Inuyasha 

waiting for a reply* *Inuyasha already bent over to carry her piggy-back

like many other times*

"well common we don't have all day...sheesh!" *kagome climbs on* 

"okay lets go now." Ahsayuni said growing weary

*both Inuyasha & Ahsayuni were running at magnificent speeds* Ahsayuni would speed up often & pass inuyasha though, making it look like they were racing. whenever she did that, inuyasha would respond by passing her & going further ahead. *Kagome smiled at them doing this*

~*~ ~*~ ~*~~*~

After a few hours later they arrived at the outskirts of the village. *ahsayuni yelled* "WOW! we have finally made it....*grins*"

Inuyasha had to wake up Kagome who had fallen a sleep. "Kagome!!! WAKE up!!!!

*she awoke startled* "HUH? WHAT?! WHERE'S THE FIRE? *Ahsayuni chuckled at this* *inuyasha looked at her blankly, Kagome blushing in embarrassment*

"oh...we are here!*Kagome changing the subject hurriedly*" 

"yea?! what was your first clue?*Inuyasha said with sarcasm*

*Kagome ignored this rude comment & started walking off towards it* "common guys..." *both following her*

"wow...this is big *eyes glittering & in awe * " 

"It's the same as any village ...same size, same shape, same dullingness..."

*ahsayuni blinked a few times* 

"well sorry*she added with aditude*...i have never actually been in a real village...."

"what? you've been in fake villages?"

"...nevermind....." ahsayuni said offended.

"no...i wanna know *inuyasha sneered* "

"Drop it inuyasha! *kagome intercepted their baby fight. "gosh.. why can't you two just get along?" (not expecting an answer anyway)*Inuyasha & Ahsayuni remained quiet & followed Kagome*

"are you to hungry or sleepy or anything...?"Kagome asked the two as if they were babies. *ahsayuni & inuyasha both shrugged*

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" a small voice said in delight. *Kagome turned around to see Shippo clinging to her left leg* She smiled, & picked him up. "hey Shippo!I missed you....i didn't know you were going to be here..."*she hugged him* then she asked "Are the other's here?" *hope springing into her voice*

"yea!*pointed to a small hut* they are in there.. "he jumped down from her arms into Inuyasha's ."hey Inuyasha! i missed you *hugging him tightly*" inuyasha eyes popped out in surprise from shippo or the hug...(i don't really know, but if i had to take a guess it'd be the hug =)

"um..erm...get off ...me.. shrimp....*barely could breathe*" Shippo sighed as if expecting him to say something like that & jumped down.

"um...who are you? "Shippo asked the girl demon standing by Kagome ,whom he didn't notice before.

"oh! Shippo, this is ahsayuni...we met her on the way here *kagome smiled*" *ahsayuni smiled not knowing what to say*

"oh, hi ahsayuni! I'm shippo...*he held out his hand to shake*" She took it being polite. "It's nice meeting you..(he added)"Looking back over toward kagome ,"Sango & Miroku will be happy to see you guys".

"oh ,okay, lets go then*she said following Shippo*" They entered the hut ,which Sango & Miroku were eating their rice dinner & didn't notice them come in. Miroku was having a hard time keeping his rice in the chop sticks, it was all over his lap & around him.

Miroku looked up to shippo laughing at his rice problem. Then his eyes flooded with joy. He got up immediatly and hugged both inuyasha & kagome &sango also got up & joined the hug. "sheesh...whats with all the hugs..?" inuyasha said tiredly.*ahsayuni stood awkwardly in the corner watching them hug* 

After they were done & satisfied with the hugs ,Sango & Miroku looked at the girl in curiosity. Miroku noticed ahsayuni & nudged inuyasha waiting to be introduced. "owwwww!!!!*he hit him harder* what's your problem?!"

Kagome noticed this & smiled. "Miroku , Sango, this is ahsayuni..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo: yay! i was included!!!!!*runs around in excitement*

Miroku: awww...i haven't done anything heroic yet...i..need...FANS....!!!!

sango: *rolls eyes*

inuyashabutterfly: okay there ya have it people...=)

_okay that seems a good place to leave it off ...& plus i'm tired of writing...=) i hope you guys liked my chapter ...it was longer than the others i wrote...=) please keep reading....=)_


	4. The Reminder

inuyashabutterfly: hey guys *grins softly*

ahsayuni: Man...why am I standing in the corner all by myself! I am not shy at all! grrrr ... *sits down*

inuyashabutterfly: Because I said you were , i am the creator of this story anyways. .

Miroku: Man you made me sound bad....I can eat rice without dropping it! See? watch this....*grabs a bowl of rice and chop sticks* ...here we go....*holds the chopsticks awkwardly & attempts to eat the rice(or at least try to grab it out)* rice falls out of the chopsticks & onto the floor...*miroku getting angry tries again & again (failing miserably )...

inuyashabutterfly: See? there is some truth to this story *laughs*

Shippo walks over to Miroku. "here I'll help you with that!" *grabs a chopstick and skillfully pulls out grains of rice out & eats it* Miroku gives him a dirty face. "ha! see i'm only 7 and can use chopsticks!"

ahsayuni: I can do it too! *pulls out a pair of chopsticks & demonstrates her skill*

*grins hugely to rub it in Miroku's face*

Sango: gosh!! are we really gonna waste all our time showing Miroku we can eat with chopsticks?*rolls eyes* this is so stupid!

inuyasha: wait a sec...*looks at miroku* i can do it too! *grabs rice out of the bowl to upset Miroku more* *laughs*

kagome: Common guys...we can't waste all day making fun of miroku...

Miroku: yea...or I will suck you all in my wind tunnel! Then i won't have to listen to this anymore!

inuyashabutterfly: Yea..okay..whatever...*rolls eyes at Miroku* 

Miroku: i could...& i would!

kagome: let's just begin the story..I'm getting tired....

okay then...gosh.....( I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA......DUH....)

**The Reminder**

um..hi...*ahsayuni threw out her hand to shake hands*...like she said....

oh hello?! *miroku & sango said together both trying to shake her hand at the same time*

After they were done shaking hands & everything, they settled down & started to talk about inuyasha & kagome. Later everyone layed down to rest ,but ahsayuni who was wide awake, sat there listening to the wind stir. There was a sound..like a bird, but this sound was a little out of place. Ahsayni swiftly got up, acting as if this was natural.

She walked out of the hut towards a tree in the distance(about 100 steps forward from the hut).

A deep, cold voice spoke behind a mask of what seemed like a monkey. "did you do it?! did you become friends or at least talk to Inuyasha & his group?" This figure waited in anticapation for answer, knowing if she said yes, the first step in his plan would be done...

"yes...or at least I have established friendly ties with Kagome...Inuyasha on the other hand.. well he doesn't trust me quite yet but he will in time..., but you remember your part of the bargain...you do not touch my family or my village for that matter!"

*she looked at the cloaked figure with a warning* "if you do i will tell them everything you plan to do..every last detail!"

"You need not worry, young one i will not lay a finger on them as long as you fulfill your part."*he looked at ahsayuni reasuringly * *ahsayuni turned her face away, not really trusting him , knowing better that he may backstab her anyway, but she said nothing*

"now is there anything else you want to tell me? I am getting tired, and the others may wake .." ahsayuni said softly.

"Become friendlier with them, do not let them suspect anything, that is all. If i wish to contact you again you know the signal & don't forget...i will be watching...& if not me it will be my men who do.."*he disappeared in a cloud of smoke dramaticly , making the mood a bit more dark*

"whatever.." said Ahsauni as she walked back towards the hut. She climbed in quietly ,sitting in her corner wondering how her family were doing. She unsheathed ageistet(her sword)and began to look at the symbols & signs engraved on it. She sighed softly and began to drift to sleep. This didn't last very long though ,because Inuyasha snored loudly. She was unable to get to sleep for the rest of the mourning .Her eyes were all puffy from the lack of sleep. She came out, to look for a spring or something to wet her face with so she could stay awake. Ahsayuni found one that was clean & clear ,shining a beautiful turquois, she could even see her reflection. She gave herself a small smile to cheer her up, washed her face then sat there thinking.

Suddenly Ahsayuni had a flashback ,the cold droplets remaining on her face.

Her eyes closed with out warning & was reminded of a few days ago . 

________________________________________________________________________

hmm.....i guess that's all for this chapter....*looks over shoulder* hmm...everyone's a sleep.....*tries to walk silently out of the room, but trips over everyone*

" HEY!!!!!!" they all say in unison.

"uh...?" *runs out of room


	5. ahsayuni's flashback

Ahsayuni's Flashback

(She sat there, in the dark eerie room listening to the candles flicker from the soft blows of the wind ,emitting from the open window. Closing her eyes, listening carefully she could hear voices, she wasn't sure where though. They were cold & distant and made her cringe with fear. 

"did you get it?!"one said, it sounded like a female definately older than herself.

"no..we found a girl though, she may know where it is..she was one of the last survivors, so we brought her. "a man replied, sounding younger than the woman's voice. 

She started to shiver, a cold chill running through Ahsayuni." Are they talking about me...?" she said silently, barely even hereing herself. Ahsayuni couldn't remember a thing, she only awoke a few minutes ago to find herself in this room. 

"Master Naraku shall not pleased!What can we use a girl for?"the evil woman's voice said.

"I understand Miss Kagura....but surely you two could come up with something useful for her." the man's voice said unsure & overwhelmed by what she said.

"Kagura? Is that the woman's name? Who is Naraku they are talking a bout? What are they plan to do with me..?" It seemed that a million questions were forming in her head. Ahsayuni tried searching her memory for the names "Kagura" and "Naraku", but had nothing in the end.

She heard shuffling against the rough floor & quickly got up to hide behind something. Ahsayuni looked desperately around for something, anything...but soon got discouraged as soon as she realized she was the only thing in the entire room(unless you counted the candles on the floor). Ahsayuni's mind was racing, trying to think of a plan.

"eureka!!" She looked at the open window, the pale green curtains flowing in the breeze. Before she had the chance to escape , the door flung open revealing a man in clad in armour .His face blank with no expression as if he had been brainwashed. Ahsayuni stood there , she couldn't move. He lunged toward her with thick rope and tied her hands back with out struggle. Then he pushed her toward the door & guided Ahsayuni to another room , his sword unsheathed incase she tried anything. Tears started to overflow her face in confusion & fear.

The cold voice she had heard earlier , the one known as Kagura, spoke.

"come here child!" Her voice sounded as if it tried to be warm & soothing but sounded really fake. 

Ahsayuni , not having a choice walked forward to her. She was wearing a white kimono with red stripes & was holding a paper fan. Her eyes were a peircing red.

Kagura patted her head, Ahsayuni with stood it . Ahsayuni searched Kagura's eyes trying to get an idea of what she was about to say, but then suddenly she looked back to the gray stone floor , noticing the others fidgeting in the room warning her that she shouldn't stare. Kagura finally spoke.

"Child, what is your name?"

"...Ahsayuni"

"Ahsayuni eh?well fine then child" She half smiled, then pulled out a small piece or shard rather out of her pocket. It resembled the pieces strung on her necklace that she kept conceiled under her tunic. It was the last thing her mother had given her before she died(which was only a few days ago). The shards in Kagura's hand glowed to luminate her face. Surprisingly, Ahsayuni's started to glow with it, she quickly noticed & threw her hand up to cover it. They didn't notice luckily. This was one of the times she was really proud of her heritage, being 1/2 dog demon & 1/2 tiger demon, her senses were remarkable.

Kagura looked at her weirdly but still continued.

"Do you see this?"

"yes maam"

"well do you know what it is?"

"No.." Ahsayuni said truthfully & shrugged her shoulders"it seems to be a shard of something though. "ahsayuni grasped her necklace tighter & her dog ears twitched.

Kagura laughed a little. "Yes, suppose you wouldn't....it's a shard of the shikon jewel.

Have you heard of it?" Ahsauni gasped at the name.

"THE shikon jewel? The item wanted by many & many demons have failed to retrieve. Ahsayuni stood there in shock, realizing she herself had shards of the powerful jewel.

"yes, yes it is. I was hoping you would help us collect them, even though you may be a child you have potential."

"Why would you want my help?And why would i help you?What do you plan to do with them?Did you bring me here just to ask me that!?" Ahsayuni asked coldly.

The others in the background gasped and started to talk silently to themselves. Ahsayuni stood waiting for an answer.

"I'd bite my tongue if i were you!Your mouth could get you in trouble one day! Curiosity killed the cat you know.I have a reason for you to do as your told & if you know any better you will do exactly as i say, when i say it!"

Ahsayuni stood there quiet, not daring to say anything. There was complete silence.

"We have your family in pocession, or whats left of it anyway.

At first Ahsayuni didn't believe her , seeing how Kagura said it with no expression. Then the truth sunk in two guards came back with her father & brother. they looked so confused & frightened.

"What is this?! Blackmail?!!!!How would it make a difference if i helped or not?"Ahsayuni shrieked .

"...because you are young & look like you can be trusted.."

She looked towards her father & brother,swords gleaming under their necks, little beads of sweat were steadily appearing .

"Nevermind! just leave them alone!I'll do whatever you want me to.."

"yes, i thought you would once you saw them..."

"Get the swords away from them though!!!" Ahsayuni yelled having no patience for this.

"you heard her!!!" Kagura instructed them" Now, Ahsayuni we need you to make a temporary friendship with Inuyasha & his group of annoying brats,we need you to gain their trust."

"Who is inuyasha?"

"He is an annoying hanyou that keeps foiling mine & Naraku's plans."

"He is a hanyou?So he is half demon? f he is half demon then how come you can't handle him yourself?"

"because..." Kagura said getting annoyed at all of Ahsayuni's questions. ..then you can get information from them & eventually steal their shards! And don't take him too lightly , he weilds the tetsusaiga, a powerful sword that can kill hundreds of demons in one swipe.. hat is all I'll answer for you for now , you are truly getting on my nerves .We will keep hold of your family , as a precaution and you will sleep here tonight, then in the mourning we will point you in his direction."Kagura motioned for one of the guards to show Ahsayuni to the room.

In the room Ahsayuni saw a pallet with a flowered pattern & a single candle.She quickly rushed to the pallet , crying about the situation she was in.Not long after she fell a sleep.

The next mourning she awoken by one of the guards saying Kagura summoned her.

"how did you sleep?" Kagura asked not really caring if she was given an answer or not, and continued to talk. Ahsayuni ignored her question & was thinking about her father & brother.

Afterwards Kagura led her outside into the mourning sunshine & summoned a huge feather.Ahsayuni was shocked that she could do that. They both got on it & flew above the pillowy soft clouds.They finally landed in a meadow filled with tall green grass & sprinkled with small white flowers here & there. Ahsayuni stood there expecting an order or something.

"you know what to do.."and vanished in a swirl of wind. She sat down,and Inuyasha's group came by not long after. A voice was yelling her name, Ahsayuni looked around confused. Ah-say-un-i.......Ahhhhsssssaaaaaaaaayyyyyuunnniiiiii...) Ahsayuni opened her eyes to see Kagome shaking her.

_______________________________________________________________________

okay I'm tired..*takes a big gulp of water* that was a LOT to say. till later bye


	6. back to reality

For those of you that need to hear this, **I sadly do not own inuyasha or any of the wonderful characters=(,** **they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.***sniffle* I wish they did belong to me though..ANYWAYS...on with the story...

"what??!!" Ahsayuni snapped out of what seemed to her a nightmare, but deep down she knew what it really was~ the truth. She shook her head trying to get the painful thought out of her head, small droplets of perspiration covered her face. Ashamed of her self she looked down to the ground , shiny green blades of crisp grass were beneath her feet.

"Ahsayuni? Are you okay?? We woke up and you were gone, we thought something may have happened to you.." Kagome asked ,concern dripping with every word she said.

The young girl thought to herself , tears forming in her eyes and although she tried to hold them back they won, spilling down the sides of her cheeks and whimpering. Ahsayuni hated herself, all along she had been thinking of herself and her family, even though she had met nice company she knew what she must do..

"Ahsayuni? Answer me!!! What is the matter? What happened?! Are you hurt??"

Ahsayuni urged herself to get a grip, and she raised her fists to wipe the tears away and sniffed trying to make herself as calm as she could.

"I'm fine Kagome , really, it was nothing." She managed a small smile to reasure her and steadily got up on her feet.

Inuyasha appeared at the scene, his tetsuisagia gripped firmly in his hand.

"I see that you found her , whatd'ya do kid? Thought ya would come out for a little drink and got lost?" he said in his normal cocky tone, lifting his head to the small spring at Ahsayuni's left side.

Ahsayuni not wanting to explain anything nodded her head in reply and walked past Inuyasha towards the direction of the village.

"Sheesh, what's her problem? Anyways , see? What did i tell ya? She is fine, no need

to get all worried like that." Inuyasha said , noticing Kagome's grim and concerned face.

"Yea, i guess your right Inuyasha.." Kagome said, her mind still on how Ahsayuni was crying.(I wonder what she was crying about...well, she was alone without her family maybe she just misses them that's all..) she thought.

~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*

The three of them made it back to the village , Ahsayuni first with Inuyasha and kagome trailing behind.

(Maybe this isn't such a good idea.. but then again my family is in jeopardy!! Why should i sacrifice my family for people i just met?? Maybe I'm wrong about them.. maybe this Naraku is the good guy, and Kagome and them are wanted for murdering people or stealing huge sums of materials and things.. yea i bet that's it! but then why would he go to blackmailing people?) Ahsayuni's mind was filled with puzzles ,wondering what she should do and what was best. In the end she just gave up knowing now would not be a time to assume things, being her luck she could assume wrong and ruin everything.

The others were waiting ,all of their things packed ready to continue with 

their hunt for the shards. 

Her golden eyes were filled with fakened happiness so no one could assume something was wrong with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

hehehe very short chapter ^-^ i know.

miroku: *sigh* i still haven't done anything "manly" yet!! i need some fans darn you!!

inuyashabutterfly: oh no...not this again -.-hold on~ the next chapter you will ..maybe

*puts tape over his mouth * ^-^

bye peoples^-^ until next time...*dramatic music plays* dun dun dun (heh)


	7. the story unfolds

Hiya people!! welcome to my next chapter of "the mysterious stranger" -rolls eyes at the corny title- i think i should have given it more thought when i was thinking of a title but oh well , its already chosen. Anyways ....I OWN INUYASHA!!!!-cowers hoping lawyers and Ms.Takahashi aren't around- okay..okay...i **DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!** i just wanted to see how it felt saying it was mine but -shrugs- it felt pretty good until i realized i could get sued and stuff -anime sweat drop-waaaaa i wanted to be rich!!! -fake tears- anyways i guess on with the story.. I'm pretty sure you didn't come to hear me babble , maybe your not reading this useless paragraph and already scrolled down to the story, who knows? oh well^__^

~*~*~*~*~*~

The small party consisting of Inuyasha ,Kagome, Sango ,kilala(or kirara ),Miroku , Shippo ,and Ahsayuni walked forward toward no where in particular , hoping that in this direction there would be a shard of the shikon jewel somewhere close by. Miroku , trying to be suave kept trying to put his arm around Sango's neck , and she in reply would throw it off and slap his cheek. Now having done this many times in a never ending pattern , Miroku's cheek was a crimson color but despite the pain he grinned knowing she would give in sooner or later.

"oh boy, doesn't he ever know when to stop?" Kagome asked towards no one in in specific , looking back towards Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes and walked on. "He's a sorry excuse for a priest , that's all.."

"hey!!!! what's that supposed to mean Inuyasha?!" Miroku said , hearing Inuyasha's comment , and trying to act offended even though despite it he knew what it meant.

Inuyasha ignored him and kept walking , Kagome by his side and by her's was shippo giggling even though he had no clue what was going on.

Suddenly everyone stopped in their tracks as Kagome stood in place reaching for her bow and arrows.

"What's wrong Kagome? Do you sense a shard?" Inuyasha asked , knowing that could be the only reason for her behavior and unsheathed his tetsuisaga. His clawed hand gripping the handle as it transformed into a bigger more powerful version of its self. As reflexes for the others they prepared themselves ready to attack anything coming their way~ Miroku's right hand placed on his left, ready to remove the prayer beads holding his powerful wind tunnel ,and Sango's boomerang , Hiraikotsu, lifeted above her head steadily. Kilala also transformed into her tiger-like form , and Shippo jumped onto Kilala having no weapons to release.

Kagome whisked a arrow out of it's case, and has already begun lining it against the bow, ready to shoot any foe.

"YES!!! i sense..." she squinted her eyes trying to sense them, " shards over there!!!" she pointed toward a small forest , birds scattering out of it and flying past them.

The ground began to shake, as something was stepping toward them, slowly but surely.

"I'm all over this!!" Inuyasha yelled running at the forest with his sword held infront of him, jumping up into the air , slashing at the trees to see the monster behind them. The others trailing closely behind Inuyasha but on the ground. As Inuyasha landed , he motioned Kagome to get on his back. She did , and he jumped back into the air landing on a nearby tree , both of them staring at a huge figure smashing trees down into the ground and hollering in anger. Kagome released the arrow from the bow , making a swishing sound as it flew past trees and landed in the creatures eye, lights emitting from the arrow from the impact. The creature kneeled down , screaming in pain.

"KAGOME!!WHERE ARE THE SHARDS LOCATED??" Inuyasha yelled trying to be heard among the creatures voice which was still screaming.

Kagome blinked in awe. "It has only one.. which is conceiled in the eye i just now pierced , but where is the other..?" 

Kagome said as she scanned the area. Suddenly she stopped glancing at the others ,looking at them one by one. Sango's Hiraikotsu flying through the air towards the creature's knee as she yelled it's name and watched it hit against it , and the boomerang came back towards her and she caught it effortlessly. Then Kagome drew her attention to Miroku who in turn was chanting spells and throwing purified scrolls toward the monster. She spotted Kilala and Shippo in the air, Kilala's fangs bared as she growled and Shippo holding onto her mane of thick hair. Finally she sensed the shard!!!!!!! But gasped at who she had sensed it on , she shook her head and looked again to make sure her mind wasn't playing games on her.

"Ahsay.....Ahsayuni...??"

"WHAT?! what about her???" Inuyasha said cluelessly, not waiting for an answer he jumped down from the tree yelling "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!!" The blade pointed at the neck of the monster.....

"She has a shard.. but how come i didn't sense it earlier??" Kagome's eyes rested upon Ahsayuni ,shocked. Ahsayuni was running at the creature with her sword , Agestet , raised above her head as she jumped up ~a golden aura filling the air from the sword ,mixing with the purple glow from the shard which ofcourse only Kagome could see.

With a huge gasp of air , a yell of agony the creature's head fell off it's body hitting the ground , dead. Inuyasha grinned as he cut a slit in it's eye removing the shard and jumped back into the tree to retrieve Kagome, holding it up to her to add to the collection.

She grasped it, adding it to a glass bottle they had the others placed but still didn't take her eyes off Ahsayuni. Inuyasha looked toward Ahsayuni also , confused at why Kagome was looking at her this way.

"so..what were you trying to say about Ahsayuni?" Inuyasha asked trying to get her attention.

"She has a shard..but somehow i didn't sense it before.." she said , glancing back at him.

Inuyasha motioned for kagome to get back on his back once again, and they jumped down to the ground once again, hitting the ground swiftly like a cat.

"Ahsayuni i sense that you have a shard, am i right?" Kagome confronted her as she lifted off of inuyasha's back.

"um.."Ahsayuni started , looking into her shining brown eyes then to the dull dark patch of dirt on the ground.She looked back up once again. "yes..." she said as she lifted a chain from beneath her tunic, a shard glimmering .

"why didn't you tell us you had this? You knew we were searching for these.."

"i don't know..i just didn't want to give it up, it was given to me by someone special" Ahsayuni replied slowly.

"Oh..." Kagome said, feeling a bit bad by asking this.

Ahsayuni replaced the necklace, hiding it back underneath her tunic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"so, why are you all looking for these shards?" Ahsayuni asked as they all sat around a fire , tiredly after the day's events.

They all looked from one another, waiting for someone to answer her. When no one started they all started talking , each saying their own reason for help finding the shards, she didn't understand a word of it , listening to everyone at once. Ahsayuni giggled and waited for them to realize she could not understand everyone at once.

Kagome noticed and began in her own words.

"well, when i first came here, to the feudal era " she motioned toward the land "i ..uh.." she blushed knowing it was mostly her fault "kinda split the shikon jewel into many pieces, and seeing how a small sliver of the jewel can give a being immense powers , we have to collect them to stop them from getting into the wrong hands. At first it was just Inuyasha and i searching for the shards, but along the way we met Shippo, Miroku, and Sango..." she smiled as she pointed to each of them in turn. "we all joined forces because we had one thing in common with each other.. we all have been deceived by this man named Naraku. So together we plan to get revenge against him , once and for all..." Kagome stopped thinking that she didn't want to go into too much detail and smiled.

(ooh..so that's why Naraku wanted this..? because they all have a grudge against him??) Ahsayuni thought to herself and smiled back toward Kagome. "so..what do you plan to do?"

Miroku spoke up this time. " We found out Naraku's whereabouts from a source ( a picture of Myoga filled his head and he laughed softly thinking of the flea and how he always seemed to be gone whenever trouble stirred up),anyways we plan to go there and attack him while he isn't suspecting us. Now we haven't thought of every detail yet ,but we have plenty of time to do so. Meanwhile i think we should get some rest" Miroku said as he looked up to the sky which had stars freckled all over the vast dark atmosphere. 

They all agreed, laid down beside the warm embers from the fire.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango shrieked and ran over to where Shippo was laying.

Miroku looked up and smiled innocently. "what is wrong my dear Sango?"

Sango glared at him and laid down beside Shippo .

Inuyasha mumbled "and the pervert strikes again...." and rolled his eyes, as he turned on his other side to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~

everyone is a sleep ^-^..or are they...*cheesy dramatic music plays* hehehe, go with you perception , you know what will happen . um please read and review , lalala until next time.....heh this was a long chapter (at least out of my previous chapters)


	8. The Unknowing Betrayal

**__**

The unknowing betrayal?

Disclaimer: this gets old writing I don't own the fabulous works of Rumiko Takahashi ... I wish I did though that would be so awesome ... oh well I have to come back to reality ... ; anyway ... ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! woohoo .. Heh I haven't written one in a LONGGGGGGG time ... :: wipes dust off story with index finger:: --;;

With the last and reassuring snores of the men, and wispy breaths of air made by the girls, Ahsayuni peeked one of her golden slitted eyes open, staring at the embers of the fire unsurely, flinching occasionally when crimson ash spurred from it and landed beside her. She took her eyes off the fire, examining the area with bright-eyed wonder; her fangs bared as a revolting smell came to her sensitive nose...

(Miroku: HEY!!! Where are you going with this ... :: looks at butterfly with frustration and curiosity::

butterfly: um ... ::sweat drop:: What do you mean? ... heh ;;;

Inuyasha: Ohhhh.... I think i know ... hehehe ::snickers::

Kagome: ... Come on you two ... leave Miroku alone ... he has been a good boy today, nothing perverted what so ever! ::Says it in a matter-of-fact tone::

Sango: heh ... Where have you been all day Kagome??? -- You obviously haven't been paying attention. . 

Shippo: ::blink blink:: What are you all talking about??? ... We are supposed to be a sleep!! . .

Ahsayuni: Hey don't look at me ... It's their faults!!! I was doing what i was supposed to be doing.

butterfly: okay, okay ... ::sigh:: SHUT UP!! At this rate i won't ever get done with this chapter... --

Miroku: Can I help that everyone is jealous of me?

::they all mumble sorry out of the corner of their mouths::

butterfly: ahhh ... that's better )

Her eyes were immediately drawn towards Miroku's feet, and as a reflex covered her nose and mouth, trying to scoot as far away as possible.

(Miroku: AHA! I knew it!! ii your mean!! ... My feet don't stink .. . do they Shippo??

Shippo: um.. ::takes a whiff of Miroku's feet:: ::faints::

butterfly: gosh Miroku ... what was I thinking..? they aren't stinky what-so-ever .. --;

Kagome: eek!! SHIPPO!! Are you okay???

Inuyasha: ::catches Shippo in his hands by accident and smacks Shippo's cheek in attempt to wake him up:: feh... MIROKU!!! LOOK AT WHAT YA DID!! ::points to Shippo... his tongue hanging out of his mouth and big swirly eyes in place of his usual cute anime eyes::

Miroku: ..um.. THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!! ... . . he ... er.. HEART ATTACK!! yea.. that's what happened ... ;

Sango: --; riight ... what were WE thinking?? ::shakes her head disapprovingly and looks at the decapitated kitsune.

butterfly: ...o.o .. OH NO! SHIPPO!! man and he was about to have a bigger part in the story too!!

Shippo: ::springs up as if nothing had happened:: I'M READY!! I'M READY!! ::says it Sponge-Bob style and starts to jump around waving his arms about::

Kagome: Shippo ... Shippo ... Shippo ... ::shakes her head:: tsk tsk tsk .. ::wags her finger as she takes the portable TV. video cassette player away from him:: No more cartoons for you.. ;;

butterfly: um.. okay then .. . heh it worked.. okay on with the story!!..

Shippo: wait a second ..grr... WHAT DO I GET TO DO??!

butterfly: um sit there and look pwettiful?

Shippo: .. . )

Ca Kaw!! Ca Kaw!! A familiar sound of a out of place bid's squeal was to be heard, Ahsayuni's dog-like ears perking up, causing her to sigh with dismay.

"oh no... not HIM again.." She slowly lifted herself up from the warm pallet she was formally laying on, her warmth draining her body as she approached the cold bitter wind currents sweeping past her. Ahsayuni, despite the cold night's air, retreated toward a shaded area where ominous trees were standing, their leaves and branches swaying in the air adding to the moonlight's shadows, giving off an eerie feel.

A putrid baboon mask filled slowly filled a space in the darkness, seemingly as if it was only a floating head, but Ahsayuni looked at it with no emotion.

"My dear Ahsayuni, have you received any information that is worth my time?" Naraku said in a monotone voice, a grin showing through the mask at the low bottom.

"How is my family you beast?!" Ahsayuni replied with anger and resentment, her eyes staring at him coldly with a look that seemed as if it could pierce like an arrow.

"Fine.. fine, they ask about you daily child, you know the sooner you give me what i want, the sooner you and your family are reunited and so forth happy endings may become."

She sighed not knowing anything better to do, then just to tell him the information and truth about the gang.

"Inuyasha and the others plan to search out for your fortress and kill you in attack, although they are not sure of exactly how they are to be doing so."

Naraku scoffed in disbelief.

"you have been with them long enough and THAT is all you have gathered??! -- It doesn't take a genius to understand that concept Ahsayuni. It 'tis quite perceptible that they would do that, surely that is not all of the news?"

Ahsayuni stares at the shadowed blades of grass with immediate interest.

"Yes.. it is. LOOK!! I can't just ask them too many questions at once or they will suspect something OKAY??! SO SHUT UP!! It's not you doing all the work ya know?!" She licked the dirt awfully hard, sending it flying across the sky.

Naraku took in deep breath, reaching his hands out wanting to strangle her in his frustration but instead patted her head soothingly.

Ahsayuni raised her clawed hand above her head scratching his hand away and growling in a displeased manner.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!" Ahsayuni yelled then realizing the others were near her asleep, she cupped her hands over her big mouth and looked both ways making sure she had not stirred anyone from their sleep. Then she looked back at Naraku, a vein on her forehead almost seeming to burst, as she stared at him with her hatred. (Father..brother..I..will save you..no matter what may happen and how.. i will be reunited with you both..)

Ahsayuni thought to herself, determination plastered on her face.

"Well, if that is all NarakuI will be on my way.." She turned herself around, her silver highlights shining in the moonlight emitted from it. Her dog-like ears swaying with the calm and swift breezes passing her way, heading northward.

"HALT! Get more information..! I will be back two moons from now, you had better have gotten the details by then.." His words as cold as icicles, piercing Ahsayuni's heart, her mind immediately filling with mental pictures of her loved ones and said though gritted teeth "Fine.." And with that Naraku disappeared.


End file.
